mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Krea un Luchador
En Mortal Kombat:Armageddon se introdujo la posibilidad de crear tu propio luchador para jugar, inclusive online. Hay una opción principal, la cual es elegir el género de tu Kombatiente. Aqui hay un listado de los artículos y su precio: Hombre: thumb|97px Dreguo: * Liu Kang *ojos negros estilo alienigena thumb *piernas musculosas *Mascra protectora N/A * musculos * sano * bueno * * * * -No muerto 500 * Cabello: Hay muchos estilos que pueden variar dependiendo el sexo de nuestro personaje. Para ir desbloqueando cada uno tendremos que ir completando el Konquest y/o jugar en el modo arcade para tener el suficiente dinero. Luego podemos conservarle el color original o darle otro color, desde el mas tipico hasta el mas bizarro. Todo con la paleta de colores. thumb Hombre: *Ninguno. Valor: sin costo *Afro. Valor: 1000 *Afro pequeño. Valor: 500 *Anime 1. Valor: 1000 *Anime 2. Valor: 1000 *Anime 3. Valor: 500 *Tazón. Valor: sin costo *Militar. Valor: 1000 *Demonio. Valor: 1000 *Rastas. Valor: 1500 *Holandés. Valor: 500 *Fantasia. Valor: 1500 *Salvaje. Valor: 500 *Parte Superior Plana. Valor: 500 *Bosque. Valor: 1000 *Largo. Valor: sin costo *Manchu. Valor: 500 *Metro. Valor: 1000 *Mohawk. Valor: 1500 *Suelto. Valor: 1000 *Largo Viejo. Valor: sin costo *Pilar. Valor: 1500 *Cola de Caballo. Valor: 500 *Retrocesivo. Valor: 1500 *Afeitado. Valor: 500 *Estilo Pelusa. Valor: 1000 *Cola de Caballo Alta. Valor: 1000 *Corto. Valor: 500 *Peinado Hacia Atrás. Valor: 500 *Puntas Hacia Arriba. Valor: 1500 *Puntas Hacia Arriba Tipo Mowhawk. Valor: 1500 *Redado. Valor: 500 *Alta Trenza. Valor: 2000 *Ola. Valor: 1500 *Ondulado. Valor: sin costo Casco: * * -Ninja espacial 1000 * Pantalones: * -Holgados 1000 * -Acampanados 1500 * -Bolero 500 * -Boxeo 1000 * -Camuflaje 1500 * -Pantalones de cargamento 1000 * -Recortados y ajustados 500 * -Cyber 500 * -Cyber ninja 1000 * -'Elder gods Desbloquable en Konquista' * -Jeans N/A * -Karate 500 * -Kickboxing 1000 * -Kung Fu N/A * -Kung Fu Dragon 1500 * -Kung Fu Raya 1500 * -Piel N/A * -MK ninja 1 N/A * -MK ninja 3 1000 * -Shorts 500 * -Shorts spandex 500 * -Superheroe 1000 * -Raya corrida 500 * -Raya spandex 500 * -Pantalones de trapo 1000 * -Traje de baño 1000 * -Esmoquín 500 *de guerra * 1000 Cinturon: * -de oro * 1000 * -Cadena 500 *''' -Elder gods Desbloqueable en Konquista''' * -Karate N/A * -Piel delgada N/A * -Piel ancha 500 * -Leon 1000 * -Cuerda 500 * -Faja delgada 1000 * -Faja ancha 500 * -Con clavos 1000 * -Latón con clavos 1500 * -Superheroe 500 * -Acolchado N/A * -Utilería 500 Tela: * -Cyber ninja 500 * -Adelante N/A * -Cuero 500 * -Largo N/A * -MK Ninja 3 1000 *-Faja 1000 * -Escama 500 * -Cyber cola 1500 * -Cola de demonio 500 * -Cola de reptil 500 * -Entejado N/A Botas: * -Bestia 2000 * -Boxeo 500 * -Cyber 1000 * -Cyber ninja N/A * -'Elder gods Desbloqueable en Konquista' * -Kombate con luz 500 * - -Superheroe con luz 1000 * -Hitops 500 * -Botas de kombate 1000 * -Kung Fu N/A * -Mandarin 500 * -Ninja medianas 500 * -Ninja largas N/A * -Equitación cortas 500 * -Equitación medianas 1000 * -Equitación largas 1500 * -Shaolin 500 * -Shokan 2000 * -Botas cortas 500 * -Zapatos deportivos 1000 * -Superheroe M 500 * -Superheroe L 1000 * -Tabi cortas 500 * -Tabi medianas N/A * -Tabi largas 1000 * -Tai chi 500 * -Tatami 1000 * -Esmoquin 1000 * -Vendas cortas 500 * -Vendas medianas 500 Torso: * -Baraka 1000 * -Chaqueta de cuero 1000 * -Chaqueta de cuero S 500 * -Ninja chino 500 * -Cuello pandillero 500 * -Cyber armadura 1500 * -Cyber armadura S 1000 * -'Elder Gods Desbloqueable en Konquista' * -Arnés 500 * -Encapuchada 500 * -Karate 1500 * -Kung Fu 1000 * -GI con capas 500 * -Mandarin 1000 * -MK ninja N/A * -MK ninja 3 1000 * -Mongol 500 * -Ninja V 500 * -Ninja V, Largo 1500 * -Oxford 1000 * -Oxford 2 500 * -Polo 1000 * -Polo S 500 * -Reptil 1000 * -Bata N/A * -Bata S 1000 * -Samurai 1000 * -Samurai S 1000 * -Faja 500 * -Arnés de craneo 2000 * -Encapuchada sin mangas 1500 * -Camiseta sin Mangas 500 * -Armadura punteada 500 * -Chaqueta deportiva 1500 * -Traje 1000 * -Superheroe 1 500 * -Superheroe 2 1000 * -Superheroe 3 1000 * -Camiseta 500 * -Camiseta sin mangas N/A * -Gabardina 2000 * -Esmoquín 1500 * -Cuello V 500 * -Tatuaje Yakuza 500 Guantes: * -Brazos bionicos 1500 * -Boxeo 500 * -Garras 1000 * -Criogenicos 1500 * -Cyber 500 * -Cyber 2 1000 * -Brazos de dragon 2000 * -'Elder Gods Desbloqueable en Konquista' * -Sin dedos N/A * -Gancho 1500 * -Karate 500 * -Kenpo 1000 * -3 Cuchillos 1500 * -Piel cortos 500 * -Piel medianos N/A * -Piel largos N/A * -MK ninja 3 1500 * -Ninja 500 * -Banda lisa 1000 * -Rain 1500 * -Anillos shaolin 500 * -Shokan 2000 * -Banda punteada 1000 * -Muñecas con clavos 500 * -Tarkata L 1500 * -Tarkata M 500 * -Vendas N/A * -Vendas de muñecas 1000 Accesorios cabeza: * -Barba larga 500 * -Barba corta 500 * -Ojo bionico 1000 * -Venda de ciego N/A * -Mascara de bandido 500 * -Cuernos de centauro N/A * -Mascara criogénica N/A * -Cuernos de demonio 1500 * -Parche de ojo 500 * -Vello facial N/A * -Barba larga completa 1000 * -Barba corta completa 500 * -Cabello largo completo 500 * -Cabello corto completo 1000 * -Perilla larga 500 * -Perilla corta 500 * -Cowl mediana 1000 * -Banda 500 * -Máscara de hockey 1500 * -Ming 1000 * -Máscara MK 1 N/A * -Máscara MK 2 500 * -Bigote largo 500 * -Bigote corto 500 * -Máscara ninja 2 N/A * -Cowl de cara abierta 1000 * -Lentes ovalados 500 * -Orejas punteadas 1000 * -Lentes punk 500 * -Lentes retro 500 * -Lentes redondos 500 * -Apantallados N/A * -Van dyck 500 Pecho: * -Bandolero 1000 * -Alas de murciélago N/A * -Alas de pájaro 500 * -Capa N/A *''' -Elder gods Desbloqueable en Konquista''' * -Arma 1000 * -Cuentas de monje N/A * -Espadas ninja 500 * -Banderas samurai 500 * -Espadas samurai 1000 * -Bufanda larga 500 * -Bufanda corta 500 * -Bufanda delgada 1000 * -Escudo 1000 Brazos: * -Comandante 500 * -Cortez 500 * -Cyber ninja 500 * -Dragon 500 * -Almohadillas de codos 1000 * -'Elder gods Desbloqueable en Konquista' * -Flair 500 * -General 500 * -Kintaro 500 * -Capas 500 * -Ming 500 * -Circular 500 * -Circular punteado 500 * -Samurai N/A * -Entejado 500 * -Con clavos triple 500 Piernas: * -Dragon 1000 * -Samurai N/A * -Craneo 500 * -Entejado 500 Mujer: thumb|97px Cara: * -Enojada N/A * -Cyborg 1000 * -Maligna no muerta 500 * -Poseida 1500 * -Raya en el ojo 500 * -Geisha 500 * -Anciana N/A * -Anciana maligna 1000 * -Anciana no muerta 500 * -Outworld N/A * -Reptil 1000 * -Cicatriz N/A * -Craneo 1500 * -Craneo flameante 2000 * -Tarkata N/A * -No muerta 1000 Cabello: * -Afro, largo 1000 * -Afro, retro 1500 * -Afro,pequeño 1500 * -Anime 1 500 * -Anime 2 1500 * -Estruendoso 500 * -Chico N/A * -Moño 1000 * -Trenzado N/A * -Hileras 1500 * -Moño doble 500 * -Dreads 500 * -Tapa plana 1000 * -Geisha 500 * -Geisha largo 500 * -Mediano N/A * -Mohawk 1000 * -Coletas de trenza 1500 * -Coletas largas 1000 * -Coletas pequeñas 500 * -Cola de caballo alta 500 * -Cola de caballo larga 1000 * -Cola de caballo baja 1500 * -Punteado 1500 * -Alisado 2000 * Casco: * -Ashrah 1000 * -Bandana 500 * -Baseball 500 * -Beanie N/A * -Boina 500 * -Tazon 1000 * -Vaquero 1500 * -Cyrax 500 * -'Elder gods Desbloqueable en Konquista' * -Fedora 500 * -Pescador 500 * -Golf 500 * -Banda 500 * -Hotaru 1000 * -Gorro tejido 500 * -Kung Lao 1500 * -Capucha ninja N/A * -Militar 500 * -Raiden 1000 * -Gorro de calavera 500 * -Capucha de camuflaje 500 * -Sombrero de copa 1000 * -Tridente N/A * -Casco vikingo 500 Pantalones: * -Acampanados 1500 * -Camuflaje 1500 * -Correa de cadenas 500 * -Mandil N/A * -Margarita 1000 * -Correas dobles 500 * -'Elder gods Desbloqueable en Konquista' * -Buena forma 1000 * -Jeans 1500 * -Karate N/A * -Shorts caqui 1000 * -Kung Fu N/A * -Piel, lisa 1000 * -Piel, ajustada 500 * -Leopardo 1500 * -Leotardo de cuello 500 * -Leotardo rayado N/A * -Ninja N/A * -Ninja V 500 * -Falda escocesa 500 * -Ninja retro 1000 * -Satín 500 * -Escolar 2000 * -Shorts 500 * -Esquí N/A * -Superheroe 1 1000 * -Tirantes 1000 * -Correa N/A * -Tigre 1500 * -Pantalones cortados 1000 * -Vinilo 500 * -Correa de vinilo 500 Cinturon: * -Hebilla grande 500 * -Cadena 1000 * -'Elder gods' ' Desbloqueable en Konquista' * -Karate N/A * -Piel lisa 500 * -Piel ancha 500 * -Faja ancha 1000 * -Con clavos N/A * -Tigre 500 * -Utilería 500 * -Vinilo 1000 Tela: * -Adelante y atras 500 * -Adelante y atras corto N/A * -Adelante y atras rajado 500 * -Adelante largo 500 * -Kimono 1000 * -Mandarin 500 * -Ninja v N/A * -Faja 1000 * -Costados largos 500 * -Cola de demonio 1000 * -Cola de leon 1500 * -Cola metálica 1000 * -Cola de reptil 500 * -Cola de tigre 1000 * -Entejado N/A Botas: * -Con hebilla 1000 * -Botas de vaquera 500 * -Dragon 2000 * -'Elder gods' Desbloqueable en Konquista * -Con luz cortas 500 * -Con luz medianas N/A * -Con luz largas 1500 * -Tacones N/A * -Hitops 1000 * -Salto 2000 * -Kung Fu 500 * -Piel cortas 1000 * -Piel medianas 500 * -Piel largas 500 * -Leopardo 1000 * -Mocasín corto 500 * -Mocasín mediano 1000 * -Botas lunares M 500 * -Botas lunares S N/A * -Motociclista 1000 * -Ninja cortas 500 * -Ninja medianas N/A * -Ninja largas 1000 * -Ninja V 1000 * -Ninja retro 500 * -Samurai 500 * -Escolar 1500 * -Shaolin N/A * -Zapatos deportivos 500 * -Sandalias de paja 1000 * -1000 * - 500 Torso: * -Armadura de busto 1000 * -Armadura con cuello 500 * -Asimétrico 1500 * -Bustier 500 * -Holgado 500 * -Chapa de pecho N/A * -Sosten de cadena 500 * -Corsé 1500 * -Camisa corsé 1000 * -Cortes 500 * -Delicada N/A * -Margarita 1000 * -Demi bustier 2000 * -'Elder gods' ' Desbloqueable en Konquista' * -Encapuchada 1000 * -Chaqueta 500 * -Karate N/A * -Kimono 1000 * -Busto de encaje 1500 * -Cuero 500 * -Leopardo 500 * -Leotardo de cuello 1000 * -Leotardo de rayas N/A * -Mandarin 500 * -Manto 1000 * -Ninja V N/A * -Ninja retro 500 * -Samurai 500 * -Escolar 1500 * -Esquí 500 * -Superheroe 1 1000 * -Tirantes 1000 * -Top de tanque 500 * -Cuello de tanque 1000 * -Tigre 500 * -Corte N/A * -Top de tubo 500 * -Chaqueta de vinilo 1000 * -Short de vinilo 500 * -Tanque de vinilo N/A * -Cuello-V 2000 * -Batidor de esposa 500 * -Vendas 1000 Guantes: * -Banda, mediana 500 * -Banda, larga N/A * -Bestia 1500 * -Brazos bionicos 2000 * -Boxeo 500 * -Criogenicos 2000 * -'Elder gods' ' Desbloqueable en Konquista' * -Sin dedos N/A * -Karate 500 * -Kenpo 1000 * -Piel 1000 * -Leopardo 500 * -Ninja V N/A * -Piel lisa L 1500 * -Piel lisa M 500 * -Piel lisa S N/A * -Ninja retro 1500 * -Samurai 500 * -Esquí 500 * -Tarkata medianos N/A * -Largos de vinilo 500 * -Medianos de vinilo 1000 * -Cortos de vinilo 1500 * -Vendas 1500 Accesorios cabeza: * -Bandana N/A * -Máscara de bandido 500 * -Cuello de piel 500 * -Cuello de clavos 1000 * -Parche de ojo 1000 * -Gafas 500 * -Cuernos 1500 * -Máscara ninja 500 * -Lentes ovalados N/A * -Lentes punk 1000 * -Lentes retro 500 * -Ninja retro N/A * -Lentes de equitación 1000 * -Lentes redondos 500 * -Orejas redondas 1500 * -Lentes deportivos 500 * -Tiara 1000 * -Velo 2000 * -Lentes de cable 500 Pecho: * -Alas de ángel 1000 * -Mochila 1000 * -Alas de murciélago 500 * -Capa N/A * -'Elder gods ' Desbloqueable en Konquista * -Medallon 1000 * -Cuentas de monje N/A * -Banderas samurai 500 * -Bufanda 1500 * -Collar de tigre 1000 Brazos: * -Pulseras circulares 500 * -Pulsera de espiral 1000 * -Banda de brazo doble N/A * -Cortez 1000 * -Dragon 1000 * -Elder gods ??? * -Banda de brazo de piel 2000 * -Ming 1000 * -Almohadilla con guantalete 1000 * -Samurai 500 * -Guantalete samurai 1000 * -Banda única 500 * -Banda de muñecas punteada N/A * -Banda de brazo con clavos N/A * -Banda de muñeca con clavos 1000 * -Banda de muñeca de tigre 500 * -Entejado 500 * -Banda de brazo triple 500 * -Con clavos triple 1000 Piernas: * -Cuchillo en pantorrila 500 * -Samurai 1000 * -Craneo 1000 * -Entejado 500 Nota: como habrán leido, las partes de la armadura de los Elder Goods (Dioses Ancianos) solo pueden ser desbloqueadas en el modo Konquista. Irán descubriéndolas a medida avance la trama. No pueden ser compradas. Atributos: Todos tienen 10 puntos por defecto: *Ancho de la nariz *Longitud de la nariz *Ancho de la boca *Tamaño del labio *Pómulos *Ancho de las mejillas *Ancho de la mandíbula *Párpados *Ángulo de los ojos *Tamaño del pecho (Solo para mujer) Ambos: thumb|Goku en Krea un Luchador. Estilo de pelea: Nombre: Prefijo: '' Defensivo'' '' Agresivo'' Postura: * -Ba Gua * -Baji Quan * -Chou Jaio * -Choy Lay Fut * -Crane * -Dragon * -Eagle Claw * -Escrima * -Fan Zi * -Fu Jow Pai * -Goju Ryu * -Hapkido * -Hua Chuan * -Hung Gar * -Jeet Kune Do * -Judo * -Jujutsu * -Karate * -Kenpo * -Kickboxing * -Kuo Shou * -Leopard * -Long Fist * -Lui He Ba Fa * -Mantis * -Mian Chuan * -Mit Zu * -Mi Zong * -Moi Fah * -Monkey * -Muay Thai * -Nan Chuan * -Ninjitsu * -Pao Chui * -Pi Gua * -Gold Dragon * -Shaolin Fist * -Tai Tzu * -Lui He * -Shorin Ryu * -Shotokan * -Silat * -Snake * -Sumo * -Sun Bin * -Tae Kwon Do * -Tai Chi * -Tang Soo Do * -Tong Bei * -Val Tudo * -Wing Chun * -Wrestling * -Xing Yi * -Ying Yeung * -Yuan Yang * -Yue Chuan * -Zha Chuan * -Zi Ran Men Ataques. Estilo de arma: Nombre: Tipo de arma: Espadas '' Hachas'' Arma: Espadas: * -Autumn dao * -Broadsword * -Demon fang * -Devastator * -Drakesword * -Katana * -Kori blade * -Kriss * -Kunlun dao * -Machete * -Ninja sword * -Storm sword Hachas: * -Axe * -Cleaver * -Crude hammer * -Kick axe * -War hammer * -Spiked club Prefijo: Balanceado Ninguno Postura espada: * -Autumn dao * -Katana * -Kori blade * -Kunlun dao * -Kirehashi * -Machete * -Mugai Ryu * -Pulse blade Postura hacha: * -Axe * -Cleaver * -Crude hammer Ataques Movimientos especiales: Ataques de proyectil: ( ) *Sin asignar N/A *Twisting fire 1000 *Blue moon 500 *Teal smoke 1500 *Catapult ball 1000 *Powerstar 2000 *Bouncing doom 2000 *Black magic 1500 *Summoned magic 1500 *Voodoo trap 3000 *High Dragon Fireball N/A *Low dragon fireball 1000 *Chest Missile 1000 *Upward missile 500 *Surging blast 1000 *Air fire blast 1000 *Emperor's shield 500 *Flame on 2000 *Crackling legs 1000 *Iron leg 1500 *Star screamer 1000 *Judgment fist 1000 *Nightshade 500 *Tele-Flurry 3000 *Chi-Blast 500 *Crouching Chi-Blast 1500 Ataques de carga: *Sin asignar N/A *Flying kick N/A *Bike kicks 500 *Rolling thunder N/A *Running serpent 2000 *Shadow kick 1000 *Flying lunge 500 *Belly bash 1000 *Monkey flips 500 *Gusting cyclone 500 *Grasshopper 2000 *Quick trick 1500 *Split flip kick 500 *Cold shoulder 500 *Torso spin 1000 *Diving corpse 2000 *Sliding foot grab 1500 *Charging spikes 1500 *Backflip kick 1500 *Gut buster 1500 *Flying flurry 500 *Flipping heel kick 500 *Air rotate kick 500 *Rising uppercut 500 *Nature's torpedo 2000 *Avoidance punch 2000 *Twisty kick 2000 *Target practice 3000 *Piston punches 1500 *Cannonball 1000 *Pretty kick 500 *Burning fist 1000 *Wind kick 1000 Ataques desactivadores: *Sin asignar N/A *Spear 500 *Summon flames 3000 *Iceball 1000 *Puke puddle 3000 *Earthquake 1500 *Tombstone drop 3000 *Tornado wind 1500 *Air funnel 1500 *Lava burst 1000 *Cannon drill 1500 *Banshee scream 1000 *Death from above 1500 *Uplifting knee 500 *Rising hell 2000 *Carnival spin 500 *Lighting from above 3000 *Spin cycle 2000 *Sliding uppercut 2000 *Rolling uppercut 1000 *Windmill kick 500 *Shocking bolt 3000 Ataques teletransportadores:( ) *Sin asignar N/A *Sky kick 500 *Vanishing winds N/A *Stealthy shadows 1000 *Mysterious magic 3000 *Tricky portal 1500 *Dashing evade 1500 *Rocket punch 3000 *Hellfire kick 1000 *Teleport grab 3000 *Mystic vapors 500 *Wind teleport 2000 *Boot kamp 500 *Mind warp 1000 *Squarewave punch 500 *Tele-punch 1500 Movimientos de provocacion:( ) *Sin asignar N/A *Hocus pocus 1500 *Hoodlum 1500 *Pasta maker 1500 *Come get some 1500 *Whoppa 1500 *Room Sweeper 1500 *Sumo stomp 1500 *Neck breaker 1500 Agarre:( -negro) *Sin asignar N/A *Hop kick throw 1000 *Face to floor 500 *Rollback 500 *Arm snapper 500 *Windgod throw 1500 *Aussie bulldog 1000 *One, two, three 2000 *Back stomp 1000 *Trip up 3000 *Flipping strike 1500 *Face eraser 1000 *Heel to the gut 1000 *Chaos axe kick 3000 *Front flip 1000 *Bouncer 3000 Extras Voz: '''Pequeña Hombre/Mujer: 1thumb|Puedes crear tu personaje, dándole su propia identidad y su propia historia 2 3 Grande Hombre/Mujer: 1 2 3 '''Victoria: *Sin asignar *Badaz *Reverencia *Eagle *Mujer *Jeet Kune Do *Karate *Patada *Lin Kuei *Long Fist *Mantis *Shaolin *Snake *Tai Chi Biografia: Nombre: Nombre del kombatiente. Eslogan: Para victorias online. Biografia: El texto que aparece despues de vencer a Blaze. Véase también *Kreate a Fatality Categoría:Glosario